1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a fixture of data storage device, particularly to a fixture of removable hard drive rack.
2. Related Art
With popularization of computers, many kinds of peripheral devices appear in the markets to satisfy user's requirements, for example, a removable hard drive for data storage (installed in a removable hard drive rack). Because of the advantages of plug-and-play and capability for storage of a bulky amount of data, the removable hard drive has been widely adopted by users.
Such a removable hard drive rack can allow a hard drive to be directly detached from a computer case without disassembly. It is more convenient than conventional installation of hard drives.
However, current removable hard drive racks usually require a hand tool to fasten screws into a case. On the other hand, to remove the hard drive, the hand tool is still required. Because the screws are symmetrically fastened to two opposite sides of the removable hard drive rack, difficulty of positioning and asymmetry of fastening forces happens frequently. Moreover, the disassembled screws are hard to be kept and a hand tool is required when installing and disassembling, these will cause complication and inconvenience.